Désir interdit
by Alounet
Summary: Matt vient consoler Simon suite à la rupture de ce dernier, mais son jeune frère va lui demander une chose surprenante... Slash : Matt/Simon


**Titre** : Désir interdit !

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Simon / Matt

**Avertissements** : Cette histoire mettra en scène un couple masculin composé de deux frères !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la série 7th heaven et sont donc par conséquent l'exclusivité de leurs créateurs !

**Notes**_:__ Pourquoi aussi peu de fictions sur cette série – certes un peu trop gentille – mais quand même avec des personnages beaux et intéressants ? Vous l'aurez compris, je met en scène ici es deux frères préférés. C'est de l'inceste, je le sais bien... Et... Bah voilà, j'aime bien les relations entre frères, dans l'écriture, c'est intéressant. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

Matt Camden venait d'arriver chez son jeune frère, Simon. Ce dernier était encore complètement déprimé suite à sa dernière rupture. Il était énervé de ne trouver personne avec qui il pouvait se poser dans une relation stable.

Le médecin lui apportait ainsi tout son soutien, comme souvent. Les deux frères avaient toujours été proche, malgré les quelques années les séparant tous les deux dans l'âge. Matt vivait heureux, marié, père de famille et il désespérait que son jeune frère puisse connaître un bonheur similaire.

-Pourquoi il est partit ? demanda Matt.

-J'en sais rien.

Simon avait commencé à fréquenter des garçons sans en parler à qui que ce soit dans sa famille, pour ne pas qu'on lui fasse de réflexions désobligeante. Seul Matt était au courant pour sa bisexualité

-Tu veux faire quoi pour te changer les idées ?

-Que tu me fasse l'amour, avait répondit sur un ton tout à fait naturel le plus jeune frère.

Matt manque de s'étouffer puis se mit à rire, pensant que son frère était probablement en train de plaisanter. Simon resta sérieux et reprit :

-Je suis sérieux Matt. Pourquoi tu voudrais pas ? Parce que je suis un mec ?

-Parce que t'es mon frère ! protesta le brun.

Matt venait de se lever, surpris et agacé que son petit frère puisse lui faire une telle proposition.

-Robbie était comme mon frère, ça ne m'a pas empêché de sortir avec.

-Tu ne partageais pas le même sang avec lui, alors arrête avec ça, sinon je vais m'énerver.

Simon venait à son tour de se lever et il se rapprocha de son aîné, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ? Que ton petit frère ai envie depuis des années que tu lui fasse l'amour ? Ou que ça soit un mec qui en ai envie ?

-Je ne suis pas homophobe, rétorqua le médecin, tu le sais bien. Je n'ai rien contre ça, moi.

-Alors t'as rien contre ça aussi ?

Simon venait de briser la frontière qui séparait encore les deux visages des deux jeunes hommes. Le blond embrassait délicatement son frère et celui-ci, n'osait plus bouger, ni même repousser son cadet. Il profita juste du baiser si doux, si aimant que son frère lui donnait.

-Alors, t'as rien contre ça ? murmura Simon.

-Outre le fait que je sois marié, que tu es mon frère et que...

-T'en as envie, je le sais. Je te connais par cœur Matt. Je sais que si je te touche là.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Simon venait de poser sa main sur l'entre jambe de son frère :

-C'est dur comme je peux l'être en ce moment.

Et en effet, l'énorme bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon de Matt affichait clairement le désir sexuel qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là.

-Ca veut rien dire, murmura Matt. C'est physique, hormonale. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en érection que j'ai envie de toi.

-Ah ouais ?

Simon embrassa à nouveau Matt, tout en gardant sa main posée sur l'entre jambe du brun. Tout en continuant son baiser, sa main déboutonnait le jean du médecin et ses doigts entrèrent à l'intérieur de son boxer, touchant réellement le sexe chaud et dur du plus âgé.

Matt gémissait timidement tout en continuant d'embrasser son frère. Il savait que faire ça serait la plus belle bêtise de toute sa vie, mais il n'y résista pas et les deux frères s'adonnèrent à un plaisir charnel.

Simon aidait Matt à diriger les choses et bientôt, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils se réveillèrent quand le téléphone de Matt se mit à sonner. Il regarda le cadran et vit le numéro de son épouse Sarah apparaître. Il n'y répondit pas.

-C'est qui ? demanda Simon.

-Personne, répondit le brun qui se dégagea de l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec son frère.

Simon se retourna sur le dos pour voir Matt se lever, encore nu, et il lui demanda :

-Ou tu vas ?

-Chez moi. Oublier... Ce qu'on a fait.

-Je sais que ça t'a plu, répondit Simon en souriant.

La réponse de Matt était des plus étonnantes :

-Ca fait plaisir de te voir sourire.

-Ca fait plaisir de sourire à nouveau. C'est grâce à toi.

Matt hésita un instant avant de lui dire :

-Ca ne pourra pas arriver à nouveau d'accord ?

-Alors j'arrêterais de sourire...

-Simon... Tu te comportes comme un gamin là...

Simon s'avança dans le lit et attrapa la main de Matt qu'il tira vers lui. Le plus grand retomba dans le lit, contre son frère, et le plus jeune dit :

-Je suis juste un homme amoureux. Que tu sois mon frère ou pas, on s'en fiche. J'ai envie que ça soit notre secret, notre plaisir.

Simon déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Matt, celui-ci répondit :

-Sarah doit m'attendre.

Matt se leva et commença à se rhabiller, sous le regard d'un Simon triste de voir son amant partir, se demandant aussi s'il aurait à nouveau le plaisir de le sentir en lui comme cette nuit là.

Avant de partir, Matt s'approcha du lit du blond et lui dit :

-Je t'appelle plus tard d'accord ?

Il déposa de lui même un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier, aux anges, répondit avec plaisir à cette caresse de langues et le regarda partir, gardant son sourire idiot.


End file.
